fashion: la vida en rosa
by briella rice
Summary: lussuria,cansado de toda burla decide salir a buscar su propio destino.


1 : La vista marcada

No puedo decir que mi vida es una mierda, aunque si lo es, no puedo decir que mi jefe es malo, aunque si lo es, no puedo decir que mis compañeros me tiene asco, por que es verdad y siento que mi vida es muy corta y pronto acabara.

Lo se soy raro, no un fenomeno pero de por si raro, para la sociedad. lo que para mi es convencional para todos es asqueroso.

Estoy acostumbrado, pero ya me canse, estoy cansado de que el rubito me llame remedo de fetiche homosexual(?), el tiburon carcajeandose , el lame botas de levi ignorandome y ahora que la nueva ranita se burle de mi y en especial el jefe , el peor de todos. no me valoran y no lo haran jamas, les cocino, ahi estan burlandose, les arreglo sus uniformes, ahi estan riendose,les curo sus heridas ahi estan quejandose . ¡basta!. ya no los soporto, pero no estan aqui para escuchar mis quejas sino mi historia.

Todo empezo una mañana del 29 de febrero(?), ya habia pasado el dia de los enamorados y seguia enfadado por que el escuadron(completo,incluyendo subordinados) no aceptaron mis chocolates, insinuando (por culpa de el ''principito'') que estaba envenenados. esa mañana no le hice desayuno, ni siquiera la jefe y sali a pasear por la ciudad,ya que casi nunca tenia tiempo para mi,necesitaba distraerme y a esa hora , creo que eran las 8:30 a.m .

como si fuera milagro, bajo unas esacaleras que dan a un sotano, indicada con luces de neon un bar llamado ''C-iS'',me aventuro a aquel bar , al llegar ala puerta escucho una voz femenina, al entrar pareciera que no se dieron cuenta que ya habia amanecido pusto que habia mucha gente aplaudiendo , me fieje en el escenario, y una mujer de tez morena con cabellos castaños vestida de rojo hablaba o quizas era la primera parte de la cancion yo solo me dedique a escuchar.

I know that we are young And I know that you may love me But I just can't be with you like this Alejandro

la gente comenzo a aplaudir, hasta ese minuto no me llamo la atencion, en barra pedi un capuccino y comezo a sonar la musica.

Oh (oh, oh, oh) Oh (oh, oh, oh) She's got both hands In her pocket And she wont look at you Won't look at you She hides through love A super seal She got a halo around her finger Around you.

me sorprendi con esa voz, jamas habia escuchado tal tono en mi vida , quizas por que paso mucho tiempo reodeado de hombres sin ninguna ayuda femenina.

You know that I love you boy Hot like Mexico, rejoice At this point I gotta choose Nothing to loose .

la letra era divertida, cuando no la entendias.

Don't call my name Don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name Don't call my name, Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro .

me uni a los aplausos y empece a decifrar la letra de la cancion.

She's not broken She's just a baby But, her boyfriend's like a dad Just like a dad Draw those flames that burn before him Now he's gonna find a fight Gonna fool the dad

la letra, la letra, me repeti para mis adentros tenia gran contenido.

You know that I love you boy Hot like Mexico, rejoice At this point I gotta choose Nothing to loose

no queria seguir escuchando ,pero a la vez no podia mover mi mis musculos era horrible.

Don't call my name Don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name Don't call my name, Roberto

detras de ese coro habia algo que me superaba, a mi , a mi ego, a mis sentimientos.

Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro

Don't bother me Don't bother me, Alejandro Don't call my name Don't call my name, bye Fernando I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Alejandro Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch, Fernando

wow la cantante era fantastica , debia conocerla, hablarle, ese era yo! me sorprendi de mis pensamientos.

Don't call my name Don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name Don't call my name, Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro

comece a cantar el coro con ella, y mis voz se confundio con la de otros.

Don't call my name (Alejandro) Don't call my name (Alejandro), Alejandro I'm not your babe (Ale-Ale-jandro) I'm not your babe (Ale-Ale-jandro), Fernando

las palmas se escuchaban de una a otra esquina, habia persona bailando.

Don't wanna kiss (Alejandro) Don't wanna touch (Alejandro) Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name (Ale-Ale-jandro) Don't call my name (Ale-Ale-jandro), Roberto

la gente bailaba, cantaba, aplaudia, y yo ahi soñaba, era extraño jamas habia sentido eso por una mujer, la musica se iva acabando y entro al escenario un hombre de negro hablando por un microfono.

- esta ha sido mis queridos amigos marie lavoe! un aplauso para ella.

los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la muchacha bajo del escenario y se sento en la barra junto a mi, emocionado le hable.

-te felicito niña, tu voz es hermosa, y la letra me conmovio mucho.

se demoro en responder, no , no era por molesta sino por timida, extraño en una ''estrella''.

-gracias caballero, pero no es para tanto , depues de todo solo soy una cantante de bar.

me dio mucha gracia lo que dijo la chica, era bastante humilde, o almenos eso aparentaba, me rpresente corndialmente. o eso trate.

- lussuria, un gusto.

-marie lavoe, un placer lussuria-san

no me miraba , parecia desconectada del mundo, me molesto al principio, pero asi era ella y me tomaria tiempo acostumbrarme.

- aceptaria mi invitacion a tomar una cafe a otra parte

me miro con cierta sorna, se dibujo una sonrisa forsada y me respondio

-vamos, no quiero seguir oliendo el alcohol de los clientes.

salimos de ahi conversando trivialidades, me importaba un comino lo que iva a hacer cuando llegara a la mansion y me recriminaran lo que no hice, despues de todo es mi tiempo. y lle go la hora de disfrutarlo.


End file.
